Little cat
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky. Aspiraba a ser el mejor en el mundo en mi debut senior. Y lo logré, por lo que ahora aspiro a superar las marcas de Viktor Nikiforov. Soy el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia. Y ese niño nos acaba de llamar "papá" y "mamá" a Otabek y a mí. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes del anime Yuri on Ice! pertenecen a Kubo._

* * *

 _Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky. Aspiraba a ser el mejor en el mundo en mi debut senior. Y lo logré, por lo que ahora aspiro a superar las marcas de Viktor Nikiforov. Soy el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia._

 _También estoy asqueado por tanto amor que exhiben el cerdo y el calvo de Viktor._

Si bien Katsuki y Nikiforov se habían retirado de ser competidores activos de patinaje, ahora eran entrenadores de las futuras promesas infantiles del patinaje artístico, al menos Viktor, pues Yuuri estaba de incapacidad al esperar su primer hijo, pero donde estaba uno, estaba el otro. Eso era lo que hacía rabiar a Yuri, pues tenía que soportarlos al tener el mismo turno en la pista que esos dos; por suerte, esta vez tenía un aliado, su mejor amigo Otabek Altin.

Habían pasado 6 años desde que Otabek invitó a Yuri a recorrer las calles de Barcelona y ser su amigo; habían pasado victorias y lesiones juntos, noches de insomnio aderezadas de quejas y desventuras, así como reuniones y escapes épicos de sus correspondientes grupos de fans. Yuri jamás se arrepentiría de aceptar a Otabek en su vida, y agradecía que este lo haya invitado a la suya.

Así que, aunque parecía que Otabek fue a Rusia en solidaridad para que no estuviera solo con la pareja de empalagosos, fue Yuri quien le dio la idea a Otabek para poder distraerse de la reciente ruptura con su novia. No entendía como esa chica pudo terminar con su amigo, era el mejor partido que alguien pudiera desear, pero no, la gente es estúpida; su primer impulso fue tomar el primer vuelo disponible a Kazajistán para que juntos lanzaran huevos a la casa de la chica, pero Otabek vetó la idea, al igual que la de componer una canción de despecho que lo llevaría a la cima en su trabajo como DJ; para su beneficio, Yuri vio que a Taylor Swift le había funcionado, así que pensó que sería buena idea.

Sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño y apenas fue consciente cuando Otabek aceptó su invitación a entrenar con él por un tiempo; y esa era la razón por la cual había sobrevivido al entrenamiento y a la exhibición de Viktor y el cerdo, quienes ya se habían ido a casa, pues tenía pensado llevar a Otabek a comer a un buen lugar con hamburguesas (Yakov y Lilia no tenían por que enteresarse).

─Suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse─Yakov seguía siendo tan enérgico con sus entrenamientos, y esta vez Yuri no se quejó, pues cuando le contó la intención de Otabek de entrenar por un tiempo en Rusia, no había puesto tanta resistencia, si no que hasta se puso de acuerdo con el entrenador kazajo para darle informes de su estado y progreso.

─Puedes adelantarte, quiero intentar una vez más mi programa corto─Yuri animó a Otabek, pues, aunque aún no estaba terminado, había estado fallado una secuencia de saltos; tras verlo ir en dirección a los vestidores tomó su posición inicial, y aun sin música dio comienzo.

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado al estar tan metido en su rutina, hasta que escuchó una serie de aplausos, aunque algo distintos. Al buscar la fuente no encontró más que un niño pequeño en una de las entradas a la pista. Enano rubio de ¿tres años?

─Hey, mocoso, ¿estás perdido? ─no recordaba que alguien en el centro de patinaje, trabajador o patinador, tuviera un hijo pequeño, o al menos no lo habían llevado, aunque también podría ser algún nuevo aspirante a las clases de Viktor. Y aunque Yuri seguía manteniendo su carácter brusco en el trato, los niños lo admiraban, era un superhéroe para ellos, su modelo a seguir y que cuando crecieran, ellos tratarían de alcanzar a Plisetsky, además de que no cuestionaban que fuera el Tigre de Rusia, como los adultos que aun recordaban la leyenda del Hada Rusa─Hey, te estoy hablando─no le quedó de otra mas que patinar a donde estaba el niño, quien apenas vio que estaba su alcance se lanzó a abrazarlo por las piernas.

─¡Mamá!

─¿Mamá? ¿de qué jodidos hablas? ─auxilio, tenía un niño perdido que lo confundía con su mamá.

─¡Jodidos! ─el pequeño repitió divertido; oh vaya, lo había tomado con la guardia baja y ahora tendría que explicarle a sus padres el por qué su hijo había "aprendido" esa nueva palabra. Pero primero tenía que encontrar a esos padres.

─Espera allí─ señaló de nuevo la entrada mientras se colocaba los protectores de los patines e iba a cambiarse a los zapatos; estos padres de ahora, tenían hijos, pero ni siquiera se preocupaban por cuidarlos. Al terminar se acercó de nuevo al niño para cargarlo, mirando su rostro con mayor atención. Y fue como ver un fantasma, pues prácticamente estaba sosteniendo a una versión suya en pequeño: rubio, el corte similar al suyo cuando tenía 15 años por la barbilla contra lo largo debajo del hombro que lo tenía ahora; su mismo color de ojos verdes, aunque con una mirada más amable propia de la niñez; pero la forma de su nariz y boca era distinta, aunque se le hacía familiar─ ¿en dónde están tus padres? ─ _enfócate, Yuri, tal vez estas deshidratado y este niño solo sea un poco parecido a ti._

─Mamá, ya no mas juegos

─¿Listo, Yura? ─ Otabek apareció tras su ducha en los vestidores, ya cambiado y con su mochila al hombro.

─¡Papá!─el pequeño rubio se removió en sus brazos hasta conseguir bajarse y correr en dirección a Otabek, quien por inercia lo recibió.

─Esto debe ser una broma…

 _Soy Yuri Plisetsky, y ese niño nos acaba de llamar "papá" y "mamá" a Otabek y a mí. Viktor fue demasiado lejos con esta broma._

* * *

 _Hola hola._

 _Esta vez quiero empezar con el siguiente meme -inserte meme de Anakin de "te convertiste en aquello que juraste destruir" en caso de leer en FF-_

 _Por que es justo mi caso XD_

 _En Roleplay me traumaron con el mpreg, así que juré nunca rolearlo, cada que había algún caso cercano encontraba la forma de darle la vuelta y alejarme. El primer fic omegaverse con el que me topé fue un ErenxLevi y fue tan traumático (desconocía el termino cuando abrí el fic) así que también juré no leer eso._

 _Peeero, llegó Yuri on Ice y valió cheto todo. Vi el famoso dj de Anna la hija de Viktuuri, así que me dio ternura y curiosidad, por lo me empecé a leer fics mpreg sobre ello y eso me llevó a leer omegaverse y bueno..._

 _Esta vez me encontré con un pequeño dj Otayurio donde un pequeño muy parecido a Yuri le dice papá a Otabek, así que no me resistí, solo llegó la idea. Así que de forma superficial esta basado en eso, y por alguna razón a la película de Bruce Willis "The kid" o "Mi encuentro conmigo"._

 _Será muy relajado, capítulos cortos, no tan profundo y espero no dejarlo tirado como mis demás longfics XD será mpreg, no omegaverse (aun no me siento preparada para escribir sobre ello)._

 _Varne Anarion_

 _PD. Sigo huyendo de los omegaverse de Shingeki no Kyojin._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes del anime Yuri on Ice! pertenecen a Kubo._

* * *

 _Soy Yuri Plisetsky, y hay un niño muy parecido a mi que acaba de llamar "papá" y "mamá" a Otabek y a mí. Viktor fue demasiado lejos con esta broma._

Esa fue la única respuesta lógica para Yuri. Viktor siempre lo molestaba cuando estaba con Otabek en relación a que harían una buena pareja y que se preocupaban mucho el uno con el otro; en su pequeña mente de cerditos y flores no cabía que dos amigos solo pudieran ser eso, amigos, que no todas las relaciones tenían que terminar como la suya con Katsuki. Pero en fin.

─¿Yura? ¿Lo conoces? ─Otabek no dejaba de mirar al niño acomodado en sus brazos, le recordaba bastante al chiquillo de mirada feroz que conoció hace tantos años en esas clases de ballet─se parece mucho a ti, tal vez es un familiar tuyo.

─No, de repente apareció aquí cuando estaba aún en la pista y me dijo mamá…a mi─se señaló bastante indignado, solo faltaba que alguien le dijera que su ropa estaba mal combinada, aunque el niño estaba ajeno contándole a su "papá" como "mamá" había hecho super saltos en el hielo─pero estoy seguro que Viktor y ese cerdo tienen algo que ver, así que llevémoslo para que lo regresen a su familia.

─¿No revisaste si sus padres están cerca? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ─ Yuri negó, guardando todas sus cosas en su mochila; había sido todo tan repentino, además de la naturalidad con que el niño los había aceptado era extraña.

─ Hey, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?─ finalmente Yuri le preguntó al niño, quien rodó los ojos, un gesto que se vio gracioso, para mirar a Otabek.

─Mamá tonto se olvida de Niko, papá no se olvida, ¿verdad?

─No…

─¡No le sigas la corriente! Nosotros no somos sus padres…─Pero apenas terminó de decir eso el niño estalló en llanto, uno del que Otabek descubrió tenía una gran debilidad.

─Tranquilo, todo está bien, Yuri solo bromeaba─eso y el par de miradas que lo señalaban como el culpable puso a Yuri más a la defensiva, por lo que fue a buscar al vigilante para preguntar si había un par de padres irresponsables buscando al niño. Pero no quedaba nadie más aparte de ellos.

Otabek había logrado que el llanto de Niko terminara y juntos esperaban a Yuri; era testigo de la extraña relación Nikiforov-Plisetsky-Katsuki, como Yuuri y Viktor parecían preocuparse por el bienestar de Yuri, y aun así, eso no impedía que el ruso mayor terminara molestando intencionalmente al rubio. Pero eso de conseguir un niño para hacerlo pasar por su hijo…había límites para una broma, y estaba seguro de que Viktor no pasaría esos. Pero entonces, ¿de dónde venía ese niño?

─Vamos a ver a ese calvo─Yuri estaba notablemente irritado, caminando en dirección a donde estaba su motocicleta.

─Creo que esta vez tendremos que dejar la moto, no podremos con un pasajero mas─a grandes zancadas busco un taxi, de nuevo dejando a Otabek con Niko, quien aún lo veía bastante temeroso.

─Él solo tuvo un día pesado…─Todos estaban teniendo un día pesado, y extraño.

─¡Viktor!─Yuri no había perdido la costumbre de patear y golpear la puerta como demente, aun cuando Otabek le repetía que podría llamar la atención de los vecinos, hasta que un Viktor molesto abrió la puerta.

─¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? vas a despertar a Yuuri de su siesta─y lo que más irritaba a Viktor era que molestaran a su esposo y futura madre de su hijo. No había nada más importante que su pequeña familia, y esta incluía a Yuri, claro, cuando no era un grano en el trasero.

─Y tu me las vas a pagar─el Hada Rusa entró al apartamento empujando a Viktor, mientras lo seguía Otabek con un escueto "permiso" y Niko tomado de su mano quien miraba curioso todo a su alrededor.

─¿Viktor? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? ─antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Yuuri Katsuki hizo su aparición envuelto aun en la somnolencia del sueño, mientras Viktor trataba de llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación a continuar con su siesta─¿Yurio? ¿tienes algún problema? ¿están bien?

─Esto ha ido muy lejos, cerdo, el estúpido de tu esposo nos dejó a este niño─todos los presentes miraron al pequeño rubio, que ante la atención se abrazó a las piernas de Otabek, además de poner una mirada nada agradable, tan parecida a la que actualmente tenía Plisetsky.

─Se parece a ti…─Yuuri se acercó más al pequeño rubio, tendiéndole una de sus manos; este se apretó más contra el kazajo quien acarició su cabeza, lo que provocó que el niño lo mirara y con un asentimiento del mayor aceptó tomar la mano del japonés─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Nikolai Yuryevich Altin…─quien levantó la barbilla en orgullo, a pesar de que tenía algunos problemas al pronunciar.

─¿Altin? Pero se parece a Yurio─Viktor no se había movido de su lugar al lado de Yuuri, por lo que tenía una buena vista del rostro del menor. Hace algunos años había visto uno similar, aunque con un corte de honguito, lo que lo hacía ver adorable; aunque el patronímico tampoco le pasó desapercibido.

─¡Eso es lo que tienes que explicar, viejo!─Otabek había entrado en un pequeño shock al escuchar su apellido en voz del pequeño, por lo que Yuri aun buscaba explicaciones.

─¡Viktor! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

─Pero si esta vez no hice nada, ni siquiera entiendo por qué vinieron aquí, ¿no es familiar tuyo Otabek? ¿Otabek? ¡hey!

─Él dijo que soy su papá y Yura su mamá─Otabek soltó de repente, buscando un lugar en el sofá, había sido demasiado para él.

─¿Eso es verdad?─ Yuuri cuestionó dejando que el niño siguiera a Otabek al sofá.

─¡Claro que no! digo, el enano dijo eso, pero es imposible; y seguro fue idea de Viktor.

─Pero yo no sé nada, ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

─Por qué siempre es tu culpa

─¡Claro que no!

─¡Basta! entonces hay un niño por el cual sus padres deben estar preocupados, pero ustedes siguen peleando─ quien conociera bien a Yuuri Katsuki-Nikifirov sabría que solo tenía una apariencia tranquila, pero si presionabas demasiado podría dejar salir a un ser extraño, y el embarazo lo ponía más irritable y peligroso. Y por eso es que Viktor tuvo que llevar a Yuri y Otabek a la policía a ver si había un reporte sobre el niño extraviado.

 _Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Aquí tenemos al ruso Yuri Plisetsky. Debutó como senior y clasificó a la final del GPF con 15 años, convirtiéndose en una de las nuevas leyendas ahora a sus 21. Era y sigue siendo un gatito bajo el cuidado de mi antiguo entrenador, Yakov. Cuando visitamos Japón lo bautizaron como Yurio. Sus fanáticas las "Yuri Angels" son famosas por ir a todas sus competencias._

 _Otabek Altin, un kazajo de 26 años. Siempre alcanza el GPF con mucho ímpetu. La primera vez que compartimos podio fue en el Campeonato Mundial. Impone con su presencia, pero su vida privada aún sigue siendo un misterio para la mayoría del mundo, más allá de ser amigo del Hada Rusa._

 _Y ahora me tienen de chofer por un pequeño gatito que se parece demasiado a los dos. Me pregunto que pensarían las Yuri Angels de esto._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, votos, comentarios, favoritos, etc. (según sea el caso en wattpad o en fanfiction)._ _Si todo sale bien, las siguientes actualizaciones serán mas seguidas, ya que tengo 3 capítulos ya preparados._

 _¿Que les ha parecido hasta el momento?_

 _Saludos._

 _Varne Anarion._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me llamo Otabek Altin. Soy patinador artístico certificado y DJ en mis ratos libres. Actualmente estoy entrenando en Rusia junto a mi mejor amigo, Yuri Plisetsky._

 _Ahora mismo estoy cuidando de dos rubios, mientras trato de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado._

La visita a la estación de policía solo revolvió más los pensamientos del kazajo; trataron de explicar la situación al policía a cargo, pero cuando iniciaron las preguntas al pequeño rubio este solo alcanzó a decir su nombre y a llorar llamando a su mamá y extendiendo los brazos a Yuri. El policía los regañó y amenazo por no hacerse cargo de su hijo, por lo que tuvieron que regresar. Al despedirse Viktor aseguro que estaría al tanto, con la condición de que cuidaran al niño y no alteraran de nuevo a Yuuri, quería que el último mes de embarazo de su esposo fuera tranquilo.

Para todos los conocidos de Viktor y Yuuri, era más que obvio que en algún punto de sus vidas estarían a la espera de un bebé; Otabek había estado en parte involucrado por su amistad con Yuri, quien siempre lo ponía al tanto de lo molestos que era, mas ahora con el embarazo.

 _"─¿Tu te imaginas teniendo hijos?_ ─"en una noche de vídeollamadas antes de su viaje a Rusia, Yuri dejó caer la pregunta. Habían estado hablando sobre sus rutinas, buscando distraerse tanto de tener unos molestos idiotas embarazados, como de su reciente ruptura amorosa, por lo que esa pregunta tan personal lo tomó completamente por sorpresa─ _"Es decir, entiendo que ahora es la opción menos probable, a menos que consigas una novia o novio en tu próxima presentación, pero, digo, tu me entiendes ¿no?"_

"─ _Si, entiendo…─"_ aunque le parecía curioso el ver al ruso desviar la mirada, considerando su propia pregunta─ " _Si lo he pensado, incluso antes de…bueno, ya sabes; alguna vez pensé en formar una familia y tener hijos, pero he estado muy ocupado con otras cosas, mis objetivos cambiaron ¿y tu?_ "

 _"─¿Yo? No, nunca había pensado en eso, hasta ahora─"_ una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad apareció en sus labios─ _"el cerdo está cada vez más gordo, incluso más que cuando lo conocí, pero…la otra vez Viktor me obligó a tocar el vientre de Yuri, el bebé pateo, se sitió aterrador_ "─ su expresión se relajó, conservando la sonrisa.

Otabek sabía la situación familiar de Yuri, y lo importante que era Nikolai Plisetsky para él, también el espacio que le habían hecho Viktor y Yuuri en su pequeña familia. Además, estaba creciendo; Plisetsky aún conservaba ese aire rebelde de la adolescencia, pero sus ideas y juicios cada vez eran más de un adulto joven, por lo que era lógico que pensara en la posibilidad de formar una familia, incluso si su conclusión final era que no quería una. Él mismo, aun con su situación actual de soltero, lo tenía como una opción, una muy pequeña, pues solo sería si encontraba a la persona adecuada.

Lo que Otabek no consideró es que de un día para otro tendría una especie de familia con su amigo. Es decir, lo estimaba y quería tanto, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, pero de allí a tener un hijo con él…ni en sus más locos sueños se le había presentado algo así.

Después de despedirse de Viktor, de nuevo tomaron un taxi rumbo al departamento de Yuri, donde Otabek se estaba quedando. En sus primeras visitas Yuri le reclamaba por quedarse en un hotel siendo amigos, por lo que sabía que la habitación de reserva siempre estaría lista para él, incluso más ordenada que la propia habitación del rubio.

En un principio, el ambiente era tan incomodo que el kazajo consideró hospedarse en un hotel, pero no podía dejar a Yuri con el pequeño niño, debía hacerse responsable como el hombre que sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a ser…aunque aún le costaba trabajo creerlo; la mayoría de la gente tenía cerca de nueve meses para hacerse a la idea, él solo tuvo…vaya, ni siquiera 5 minutos.

Yuri se había visto obligado a abrazar al niño cuando empezó a llorar en la comisaría, por lo que también poco a poco bajo la guardia pasando de ser un tigre rabioso que en cualquier momento mordería a Viktor a un gato preocupado por tomar bien a su clon y no dejarlo caer.

─Mira, tiene tu misma cara de idiota cuando duermes─Yuri mencionó en el taxi al darse cuenta de que Nikolai se había quedado dormido, pero pareció darse cuenta de que así estaba aceptando que ese niño era hijo de Otabek, por lo que no volvió a mencionar nada más, hasta llegar al apartamento.

Ninguno tenía experiencia con los niños, pero trataron de cobijar lo mejor que pudieron a Niko en la cama de Yuri, para salir a la sala, Otabek tomando lugar en un sofá y el rubio yendo a la cocina, para regresar con dos vasos de vodka. Evitaban tomar alcohol para mantenerse en forma para las competencias, salvo alguna cerveza de vez en cuando, pero ahora era tan necesario.

─¿Qué es lo que haremos, Otabek?─ Yuri estaba tan serio, sentándose en el sofá frente a donde estaba el kazajo, aun sin mirarlo.

─Creo que no tenemos más opción que cuidarlo, intentamos buscar a su familia, pero…─pero tal parecía que ellos eran _esa_ familia─ tampoco podemos abandonarlo. Encontraremos una solución, pero por ahora es mejor cuidarlo.

─Oye…esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad? ─tras terminar el contenido de su vaso Yuri lo miró. Otabek sabía el miedo de Yuri sobre ser dejado de lado, y eso mismo se reflejaba en su mirada.

─Todo está bien, Yura.

─Pero, Niko, él significa que…

─Sea lo que sea que signifique, nosotros somos amigos ¿o no? y eso no va a cambiar.

─Tienes razón─los hombros del ruso se relajaron─bueno, tomaré una ducha, y será mejor que desalojes la zona, dormiré en el sillón.

─Yo podría…

─Ni hablar, tus ronquidos asustarían a Potya.

Otabek aún estaba preocupado sobre lo que tendrían que enfrentar, pero si estaba con Yuri, los dos podrían salir adelante, como antes ya lo habían hecho.

 _Me llamo Otabek Altin. Soy patinador artístico certificado y DJ en mis ratos libres. Actualmente estoy entrenando en Rusia junto a mi mejor amigo, Yuri Plisetsky, y vamos a cuidar de Nikolai hasta que encontremos respuestas o sea necesario._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia. Medallista de plata del último GPF y oro en el Campeonato Mundial. En esta temporada pienso redimirme y arrebatarle el oro a JJ en su última temporada como patinador, y vencer el legado de Viktor Nikiforov._

 _También tengo a un niño mirándome directamente ahora que acabo de despertar._

Por un momento Yuri creyó que todo había sido un sueño, aunque aún no se explicaba porque estaba durmiendo en el sillón. Pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue al rubio Nikolai Yuryevich Altin frente a él, cargando a Potya; el gato era un ser tan arisco como su dueño, gruñendo, mordiendo y arañando a todo aquel que no fuera Yuri, incluso con Otabek había sido así al principio, terminando por rendirse al ver que era un intruso habitual en el departamento. Por eso mismo Yuri guardo silencio tratando de que los remanentes del sueño se esfumaran rápidamente para pensar en cómo alejar al gato antes de que arañara al pequeño.

─Mamá, tenemos hambre

─¿Qué?

─Que tenemos hambre─Niko trató de levantar a Potya para enseñárselo a Yuri, quien temió el esperado arranque de ira del minino. Pero este solo ronroneo apoyando la moción del niño.

─En un momento buscaré algo─Niko al ver que Yuri había entendido el mensaje, se llevó de nuevo a Potya a buscar algo con que jugar, dejando al ruso aun enredado en sabanas y pensamientos. Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para corregirlo de nuevo para que no le llamara "mamá".

Así que no había sido un sueño, y tenía a un niño que decía ser su hijo vistiendo una de sus playeras favoritas a modo de pijama y jugando con su gato. Mas tarde sería el juicio contra Potya acusado de alta traición, aunque tal vez reduciría la sentencia al poder distraer al niño; por el momento lo mejor que podría hacer era preparar el desayuno.

Así que cuando Otabek entró a la pequeña cocina-comedor en busca de si había sido solo un sueño lo de la noche anterior, encontró a Plisetsky sirviéndole hot cakes a Niko, junto a fruta y un vaso de leche, mientras él bebía café.

─Pero este tampoco tiene forma de gato─el niño frunció el ceño mirando el hotcake en su plato.

─Ya te dije que solo comas, no me salen más que círculos deformes─Yuri sintió la mirada de Otabek, quien se sorprendió por aun verlo en pijama─Hey, te tocaba a ti hacer de desayunar, pero no te despertabas, así que después te toca doble.

─Si, si…buenos días─Otabek se sentó a un lado de Niko, revolviéndole el cabello, mientras Yuri le pasaba un plato con fruta─

─Oye─el pequeño se quejó para volver a comer, tomando un pedazo de hotcake para dárselo al gato.

─Hey, no le des eso a Potya

─Pero tiene hambre.

─Ya tiene su comida─Yuri estaba cada vez más celoso de la atención que le estaba poniendo su gato al niño, aunque una pequeña parte de si le tranquilizaba que no hubiera llantos y rasguños─Otabek…¿Qué haremos?

─¿Viktor no ha llamado?

─No, le llame hace un momento para saber si había algo nuevo, pero me dijo que el policía solo le dijo que ya nos hiciéramos responsables de "nuestro" hijo.

─Supongo que no podemos dejarlo aquí solo─ambos miraron al niño que les devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de bigotes de leche─¿Y si nos reportamos como enfermos?

─A Yakov le dará un ataque…y esta vez no será nuestra culpa…bueno, no tanto─Yuri empezaba a preocuparse por la salud de Yakov, así como la de su abuelo; aunque aún tenían tiempo de sobra para que empezara la temporada.

─Entonces será mejor que te vayas a preparar, yo vestiré a Niko.

─Niko se puede vestir solo, ya soy grande.

* * *

─Yuri, ¿Qué significa esto?─Fue lo primero que Yakov le preguntó a Yuri al verlo llegar con el pequeño Nikolai de la mano.

─Significa que tengo que hacerle de niñera durante un tiempo─Otabek y Yuri habían planeado lo que le dirían a Yakov, aunque el kazajo huyó de último minuto con la excusa de ver cómo estaba su moto, pues la había tenido que dejar el día anterior en el estacionamiento. Ese cobarde─ él es Niko─el niño se aferró a su mano, de nuevo dando una mirada de pocos amigos al viejo entrenador; a Yuri su abuelo siempre le contaba de lo arisco que era de pequeño al conocer gente nueva, y ahora comprobaba que daba más ternura que miedo esa mirada… _centrate, Plisetsky, este niño no es nada tuyo, pronto saldrás de esta_ ─hey, saluda, él es mi entrenador, Yakov─ Niko dio un pequeño paso, ofreciendo su mano al entrenador, quien la tomo prestando atención al rostro del niño─ahora siéntate allí y no te metas en problemas─Niko se soltó de la mano del rubio mayor, corriendo a las gradas para poder sentarse y sacar un peluche de oso de la pequeña mochila que cargaba consigo. _¿Otabek le prestó a Tedd?_

─¿De dónde sacaste a ese niño?

─Es mi sobrino─ Otabek había dicho que el parecido le daba sentido a esa excusa─se quedará conmigo.

─¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿no pudiste dejarlo con una niñera? Aún falta para que empiece la temporada, pero no puedes distraerte.

─Él es muy unido a Yuri, le dice mamá─Otabek decidió que era el momento para hacer su aparición─buenos días, entrenador Yakov.

─Si…y no sé cuánto tiempo se quedará, sus padres tienen algunos problemas, además, no hay más familiares, Yakov, si no, ni siquiera hubieran recurrido a mi─ desde que Yuri empezó a entrenar con Yakov a los 10 años, sabía que su familia prácticamente se reducía a su abuelo y su madre, además de un par de familiares con los que no tenía contacto, por lo que esperaba que eso ayudara. En un principio pensó en pedirle ayuda al viejo Feltsman, pero dada su edad era más seguro que le diera un paro cardiaco, así que jugo con la suerte que tenía.

─Está bien, pero trata de buscar una niñera, empiecen a calentar.

Yuri y Otabek vigilaban desde la pista a Niko, quien de un momento a otro ya estaba al lado de Yakov presentándole a su oso; Yuri tuvo un deja vu, Potya era difícil se tratar, al igual que Yakov, pero se había olvidado que muchas veces el viejo ruso tuvo que tratar con niños para convertirlos en grandes patinadores, además también seguía tratando con Viktor.

─¡Yuri! ¡Otabek! ─hablando del rey de Roma…y de los idiotas, Viktor hizo su aparición en la pista, pues sus clases con los niños estaban a punto de comenzar. Yakov le había recomendado tomar bajo su tutela a algún junior, dado que pese a todo pronóstico de Feltsman, Nikiforov era un buen entrenador (aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta), pero el embarazo de Yuuri los tomó por sorpresa; el ser entrenador de un junior o de algún patinador senior significaba viajes a las competencias, y Viktor no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su esposo desprotegido durante ese tiempo tan delicado, además tratar con niños esperaba que le diera cierta experiencia para cuando llegara su pequeño katsudon─¿Dónde está el pequeño gatito? oh, esta con el abuelo Yakov.

 _Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia. Medallista de plata del último GPF y oro en el Campeonato Mundial. En esta temporada pienso redimirme y arrebatarle el oro a JJ en su última temporada como patinador, y vencer el legado de Viktor Nikiforov, quien insiste en creer que todos estamos emparentados formando una gran familia, incluso Yakov.  
_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Aprovecho para agradecer a_ justshuls, Serenity usagi _y a_ mine _por sus reviews en FF. En respuesta a_ mine _sobre lo cortito de los capítulos: ;u; soy un fracaso con capítulos largos, ok no, bueno si; este fic en especial lo he planeado muy ligero, nada de drama en exceso, un poco de comedia y azúcar; incluso creo que serán pocos capítulos, y una de las razones principales es por que es mi ingreso al mpreg, algo así como un caprichito al ver una tira Otayuri de la cual no me pude resistir; tampoco quiero que se haga tedioso.  
Aun así espero que les agrade como van las cosas, además de las criticas destructivas son bienvenidas.  
En wattpad gracias a _ _PezDorado_ _y_ HanaHisaishi, _ya saben que las amo, con todo y sus comentarios XD  
También gracias a todos los que han agregado el fic a sus listas de lectura, favoritos y han votado. _

_Varne Anarion._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Soy Yuuri Katsuki._

 _Soy patinador certificado por la FJP actualmente retirado y tengo 30 años. Quedé último en mi primer GPF en Sochi; creí que estaba perdido, pero Viktor, mi ídolo, apareció de repente. Por cierto, Viktor Nikiforov es una leyenda viva del patinaje y nunca creí que pudiera interesarse en mi. Con su ayuda como mi entrenador, logré llegar a la final del GPF en varias ocasiones después de mi terrible temporada, incluso pude ganar la medalla de oro (entre otras), por lo que Viktor cumplió su promesa de casarnos. ¡Aun no puedo creer que esté pasando esto!_

 _Actualmente me preocupo por llevarle el almuerzo al centro deportivo, aunque él se oponga. Tal vez no quiere que vea como se pelea con Yurio, aunque ahora es algo distinto al tener a un pequeño aferrado a sus brazos._

Yuuri era testarudo. Lo había demostrado en más veces de las que alguien pudiera recordar, así que, pese a que estaba terminando su embarazo, se empeñaba en ser útil; y dado que ya estaba lo suficientemente redondo, era difícil encontrar algo en que ayudar, contentándose con llevarle el almuerzo a Viktor, quien se opuso en un principio, pues consideraba muy peligroso que Yuuri caminara dos cuadras pequeñas desde su casa al centro deportivo. Con algo de persuasión terminó aceptando, ahora recibiendo un cálido almuerzo, él junto con Yakov, Otabek y Yurio.

Lo que Yuuri no esperaba era que Viktor y Yurio estuvieran en una guerra de miradas mientras los niños de la clase de Viktor correteaban por la pista junto con Otabek.

─¿En dónde está el entrenador Yakov? ¿Viktor?

─¡Yuuuri!─Viktor se quejó, patinando a donde estaba su esposo.

─¡Ja! Perdiste, calvo

─¡Calvo! ─el pequeño en brazos de Yurio repitió, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

─Yuuri, el gatito se ha unido a Yurio en mi contra─el ruso hizo un puchero, lo que no le impidió acomodar la bufanda en el cuello del japonés─¿estas bien?

─Si, pero ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ¿No deberían estar entrenando?

─Lo estaba haciendo, pero Yurio no me dejó entrenar a Niko─ Yuuri volvió la mirada a la pista en donde el rubio le enseñaba al pequeño Niko como mantenerse en pie sobre los patines. Al parecer había aceptado cuidar al niño en lo que buscaban una solución, y para Yuuri, era increíble la dedicación que le estaba dando ─Yuuri, amor, no llores, te prometo que yo si enseñaré a nuestro pequeño Katsudon a patinar.

─Está todo bien, Viktor, solo se ven tan tiernos ─repuso el japonés al buscar un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

─Que no te escuchen o se pondrán como tigres─Otabek se había acercado a donde estaba la pareja, instando a los niños que lo tomaban de la mano a seguir practicando sus ejercicios, acción que hizo que el japonés volviera a llorar─¿Estas bien, Katsuki?

─Claro, claro, solo son las hormonas…les traje algo de comer.

* * *

Las comidas siempre eran divertidas si estaban todos juntos, pero está en especial le pareció a Yuuri más cálida, pero no menos rara, pues la atención de Otabek era disputada; en cuanto fueron al comedor, Niko buscó sentarse en las piernas del kazajo que no se opuso, incluso supervisó que comiera adecuadamente. Pero en cuanto Yuri regresó con Viktor, pues se vio arrastrado para despedir a los pequeños patinadores, tomó su lugar a un lado de Altin, buscando hablar…de cualquier cosa.

─Oye, enano, déjame hablar con Beka.

─Papá, papá, mira─Niko no dejaba de jalar la manga de la sudadera del kazajo para enseñarle…un onigiri en forma de oso; si bien Yuuri sabía que era el animal favorito de Otabek, parecía que lo que le llamaba la atención en realidad era la carita de Niko, y la verdad ¿a quién no? con esos ojitos verdes llenos de sorpresa infantil, esas mejillas redonditas que hacían que ahora comprendiera a sus viejas tías que siempre querían apretar sus mejillas cuando el mismo era pequeño, aunque imaginaba que no había sido tan adorable como el niño rubio. Tal vez solo Yurio se acercaría, dado el gran parecido que tenían, pero esa expresión…

─Es un oso, deberías comerlo─ Otabek volvió su atención a Yurio en cuanto este también jaló la manga de su sudadera y le enseño algo que le pareció muy interesante en su celular. De un momento a otro empezaron a reír, provocando que Niko los viera con sorpresa.

─Parecen una familia, ¿no es así, Yuuri?─Viktor tomó su mano, aun así se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Niko ya la había visto en alguien más; Otabek era la mayor parte del tiempo inexpresivo, salvo cuando estaba con Yurio, de muestra estaba que ahora se encontraban riendo, pero no era la única forma; cada que lo veía en el rink de patinaje había una expresión de sorpresa y admiración por el ruso, algo muy parecido a la que ahora tenía Niko, y estaba claro que el niño los admiraba a los dos.

─Lo parecen, pero ¿de dónde viene Niko? podría ser sobrino de Yurio, como le dijeron a Yakov, pero eso no explica su nombre completo, si que también tenga muchas cosas de Otabek…

─Así que tu también te diste cuenta, Yuuri, me alegra, pensé que ya me estaba volviendo loco…¿has visto su nariz y su barbilla? ─tanto el ruso como el japonés volvieron a mirar a Niko, que seguía mirando su onigiri mientras los mayores empezaban a comer.

─Son muy parecidas, pero es imposible, ellos solo son amigos…además la edad de Yurio y Otabek, y hemos estado siempre con Yurio, es imposible que a él no le haya crecido la panza como a mi─Yuuri amaba a su bebé, pero debía admitir que aún le pesaban los kilos que había estado subiendo.

─Lo sé…pero cosas extrañan pasan, además, yo siempre he dicho que esos dos terminaran juntos.

─Shhhh, recuerda que pasó la última vez que se lo dijiste a Yurio─Habían pasado algunos meses cuando al terminar de entrenar, Viktor lo mencionó y el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia le lanzó lo primero que tenía a la mano: sus patines. Ya tenían los protectores, así que lo que se ganó Nikiforov fue un ojo morado, aunque como siempre, logró sacar ventaja de eso al ser consentido por su esposo.

─Está muy ocupado para escucharnos, pero ¿Por qué Gatito no come?─Tal parecía que Viktor estaba disfrutando mucho el poder usar el apodo sin que Yurio le gritara o aventara cosas.

─Yurio está comiendo…

─Yo hablo del otro Gatito, el que aún es dulce y pequeño…no el que nos desconoce como padres.

─¡Que no son mis padres, idiota!

─¡Idiota!

─Idiotas, no enseñen eso a Niko─Otabek no parecía muy consciente de que él mismo estaba apoyando, aunque tampoco hacía por taparle las orejas como Yuuri hubiera hecho.

─Lo siento, Beka…─Solo con su amigo kazajo el rubio podía disculparse tan rápido─pero pensándolo bien, si el calvo dice ser mi padre y también dice que Niko es nuestro…es mi hijo, eso lo haría su abuelo…lo que queda bien con su calva.

─¡Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo!

─¡Abuelo!

─Si, si, enano, ahora a comer que el abuelo necesita ir temprano a dormir─Yurio siempre trataba de sacarle ventaja a todo, y esa no era la excepción, aunque a Yuuri le preocupaba el impacto que podría tener en Niko─Come el onigiri, el Katsudon lo sabe preparar bien.

─Pero es bonito…─el niño se veía triste de que el oso de onigiri fuera comido.

─Niko, mañana prepararé más ositos para el almuerzo, ¿Qué tal si este lo compartes con Yurio? ─Todos habían guardado silencio mientras Yuuri negociaba con el pequeño, quien asintió con la cabeza gacha para mirar al rubio mayor.

─¿Si, mamá?

─Si…─aceptó a regañadientes.

─Los dos gatitos son tan adorebles.

─¡Cállate, viejo! ─Y allí iban de nuevo, era algo común en las comidas, salvó que ahora tenían la risa de un pequeño niño. Yuuri esperaba que muy pronto otra risa más se uniera a ellos mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

─Mamá no sabe hacer hotcakes de gatitos.

 _¡Hola! Soy Yuuri Katsuki._

 _Soy patinador certificado por la FJP actualmente retirado y tengo 30 años. Quedé último en mi primer GPF en Sochi; creí que estaba perdido, pero Viktor, mi ídolo, apareció de repente. Por cierto, Viktor Nikiforov es una leyenda viva del patinaje y nunca creí que pudiera interesarse en mi. Con su ayuda como mi entrenador, logré llegar a la final del GPF en varias ocasiones después de mi terrible temporada, incluso pude ganar la medalla de oro (entre otras), por lo que Viktor cumplió su promesa de casarnos. ¡Aun no puedo creer que esté pasando esto!_

 _Actualmente estoy feliz de tener a mi pequeña familia comiendo juntos y espero que mi bebé pueda disfrutar pronto de esto._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Pregunta seria: ¿de donde creen que provenga Niko? ¿Viaje en el tiempo?, ¿hijo de una Yuri Ángel obsesionada con Otayuri?, ¿es un sueño y se van a despertar en un hospital sin piernas?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me llamo Otabek Altin, aunque la prensa también me llama "El Héroe Kazajo", lo que encuentro a veces algo pretencioso, pero también me motiva a seguir adelante, abrir el campo del patinaje a mis compatriotas. A lo largo de mi carrera he vivido en diferentes países para recabar experiencia, aunque ahora estoy pasando un tiempo en Rusia para distraerme un poco tras una ruptura amorosa; Yuri Plisetsky es mi mejor amigo y me está ayudando en eso._

 _Aunque cuidar de Niko también me está ayudando._

Otabek tenía experiencia cuidando niños. O eso había pensado. Tal vez se debía a que solo había cuidado de niños de vez en cuando y sabía que al final llegarían los padres a reclamarlos, no que estuviera a cargo de un niño las 24 horas del día; ayudaba mucho que Niko fuera un niño bastante tranquilo, pero aun así era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y había muchas cosas que no habían considerado al proponerse hacerse cargo del infante. Tanto que cuando Katsuki les preguntó si tenían más ropa para Niko cuando este manchó su playera de jugo, se sintió tan culpable, más cuando Yura mencionó que le había dado una playera suya para que usara como pijama y que tal vez podría usar de nuevo esa. El japonés empezó a hiperventilar, acusando que él y Nikiforov ya tenían lista demasiada ropa para su hijo que aún no había nacido, pero que ellos no tenían nada para Niko. En su defensa, ellos les llevaban de ventaja nueve meses de compras contra…un día que tenían a Niko.

Así que por ello ahora estaban en el centro comercial, los tres con lentes negros, los dos patinadores para evitar ser reconocidos por algún fanático indiscreto y el niño porque…Yura dijo que tenía que combinar con ellos, además de que Niko se veía feliz al estar igual que "sus padres".

Si lo consideraba bien, era más fácil que los encontraran en algún club a una tienda de ropa infantil, pero Yuri insistía en esconderse tras los maniquíes; Otabek trataba de actuar con naturalidad, hacerse pasar por una pareja más buscando ropa para su hijo, aunque no tenía mucha idea de las tallas y demás cosas que pudieran necesitar. Tal vez debieron aceptar la ayuda de Yuuri cuando se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero Viktor decidió que su esposo había caminado mucho de su casa al centro deportivo y se lo llevó de regreso a la seguridad de ésta.

─Hola, buenas tardes, ¿necesita ayuda con algo? ─ Una chica se acercó al kazajo, una demostradora de la tienda, "Vanya", decía su gafete.

─Yo…estoy buscando ropa para mi…

─¿Su sobrino? ¿algún regalo tal vez? se ve muy joven─Vanya se veía también muy joven y amable, aunque algo atosigadora.

─¡Papá, mira! ─Niko eligió ese momento para enseñarle una playera con un gatito estampado, aunque no parecía de su talla; los lentes de sol que le había puesto Yuri ahora estaban más torcidos, así que se agachó para quitárselos y pudiera ver mejor.

─Es su hijo…puedo ayudarle a buscar la talla adecuada para él.

─Se lo agradezco…también quisiera ver tallas de pantalones, no soy muy bueno eligiendo ropa─despeinó a Niko, quien no soltaba la playera para nada, mirando con desagrado a la chica…estaba seguro de que había visto a Yuri mirar a alguien así cuando los interrumpían.

─Es un niño muy lindo─Vanya no dejaba de alabar a Niko, que permanecía huraño junto a Otabek, asintiendo solo cuando algo le gustaba.

─Si, se parece a mi─Yuri permanecía con los lentes, pero traía en los brazos algunos suéteres y sudaderas. Cuando estaban en el auto rumbo al centro comercial, habían hablado sobre lo de decirle a Viktor que parecía el abuelo de Niko, Yuri dijo que solo quería hacer enojar a Nikiforov y que se había cansado de corregir a Niko de llamarle "mamá", pero que de ninguna manera lo era.

─¡Mamá! mira─Niko había vuelto a su estado de ánimo habitual al ver a Yuri.

─¿Te gusta eso enano? mira, traje esto; tuve que hablar con el Katsudon y dijo que teníamos que comprar otras cosas─Yuri estaba hablando muy rápido, parecía emocionado…aunque ya sabía que se emocionaba tanto por las compras, aunque considerando que no eran para él, eso era algo nuevo. Podría que el rubio le estuviera platicando a él, pero parecía más un intercambio con el minirubio que no dejaba de dar vueltas cada que le probaba un suéter; los dos parecían muy felices y no dejaban de reír. Durante la practica con la clase de Nikiforov, Niko era el niño nuevo, algo reacio y serio al principio, pero que cuando rompían sus barreras podría reír con los demás niños dejándose llevar, lo contrario a Yuri, que aun de adulto, en las competencias permanecía alejado de la mayoría de los demás patinadores. Pero ahora, los dos solos, parecía que habían hecho eso de comprar juntos muchas veces, y no como si fuera la primera vez.

─Los dos son muy lindos─Vanya lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aun con la ropa a su alrededor─creo que su pareja se parece a alguien que vi en televisión anoche─eso también era la señal para huir, dejaría para después que la chica los había tomado por pareja.

─¿En serio? no creo, no somos de aquí, acabamos de llegar y ya se nos hace tarde, ¿podría cobrarme esta ropa, por favor?

Tuvieron que ir a otra tienda antes de que los reconocieran. Yuri insistía en comprar más cosas, Otabek lo detuvo considerando que habían comprado suficiente; no sabían cuánto tiempo permanecerían Niko con ellos, pero al menos ahora Niko tendría ropa y algunas cosas que un niño de tres años necesitaba. Por suerte no tuvieron que comprar pañales.

Desde que llegó a Rusia, Otabek había tenido toda clase de días. Desde los primeros de melancolía en donde aún se preguntaba si Aiday, su exnovia, le llamaría para aclarar todo con que había sido una broma y en verdad quería volver con él; pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y esa llamada no llegó. Puede que no se haya encerrado en su habitación a llorar como Yura le había contado había visto algunas veces a Georgi, pero si se sentía triste y extraño. Pensó que tenía algo especial con alguien, que tendría a una pareja con la cual apoyarse y celebrar sus medallas, también dedicarle sus triunfos. Aunque durante su noviazgo las cosas tampoco fueron así, y allí estaban los días en donde la tristeza se convertía en resignación; no era alguien efusivo como JJ, pero había desarrollado un pequeño deseo de que Aiday acudiera a las competencias como lo hacía Isabella Yang, pero la chica ni siquiera era fan del patinaje artístico. La había conocido en un club donde su sonrisa coqueta lo cautivo, donde una plática ligera les hizo cambiar los números de teléfono para salir en otra ocasión, llevándolos al noviazgo que sorprendentemente para Otabek, duró año y medio. Ella amaba su música, pero no el hielo, incluso aunque le había explicado en que consistían las competencias y puntajes, no llamó mucho su atención ni se vio impresionada con las medallas que había empezado a ganar; tampoco es que Otabek se dedicara a ligar mostrando sus medallas, pero esfuerzo, pies lastimados, entre otras muchas cosas, le habían costado ganárselas, eran su orgullo, natural que alguna vez las presumiera.

Tal vez tenían intereses diferentes, pero aun así sentía que algo más había entre ellos, algo que los uniría en vez de separarlos; Otabek se esforzó en ello, en interesarse por lo que Aiday quería, en sus metas, tratando de buscar un rincón en donde encajar. Estaba 100% demostrado que no era muy expresivo, pero trataba de demostrarle con pequeños detalles que le importaba, pero había ocasiones en las que no podía ser incondicional con ella. El patinaje lo llevaba lejos, a veces en las fechas menos esperadas, y era allí donde la chica se mostraba inflexible, y lo que detonó la separación; llegó a ser tan cruel al intentar hacerlo escoger entre el patinaje y ella, por lo que al guardar silencio, Aiday lo interpretó al creer que el kazajo prefería su carrera.

Al pasar los días Otabek aún no había respondido esa pregunta, aunque esta había cambiado en esencia ¿el patinaje o el interés amoroso?

A su llegada a Rusia, Yuri había intentado hablar con él para que pudiera desahogarse, aunque eso ya lo habían hecho en sus videollamadas, pero estarlo repitiendo también lastimaba, por lo que le pidió al ruso dejar el tema hasta que estuviera preparado. Desde entonces solo le había brindado su amistad y compañía, los mejores días divertidos; hasta la llegada de Niko, iniciando días inciertos, lo que hacía que Aiday fuera algo tan lejano, incluso olvidado. Al menos hasta que esa chica en la tienda los había tomado por pareja.

─Hey, ¿te vas a comer eso?─No era una sorpresa el buen apetito de Plisetsky, habían pensado que cuando terminara de crecer este terminaría, que solo era por el "estirón", pero aún seguía atiborrándose de comida sin preocupaciones.

─Claro que si, así que aléjate de mí comida─Otabek incluso alejó su plato del alcance del ruso─ni si quiera has terminado lo tuyo.

─Pero tu plato se ve mejor, yo quiero

─Yo quiero─Niko se había unido a las suplicas de Yuri, así que ahora Otabek estaba sentado en medio de dos rubios que intentaban comerse el contenido de su plato, aun cuando habían ordenado lo mismo.

 _Me llamo Otabek Altin, aunque la prensa también me llama "El Héroe Kazajo", lo que encuentro a veces algo pretencioso, pero también me motiva a seguir adelante, abrir el campo del patinaje a mis compatriotas. A lo largo de mi carrera he vivido en diferentes países para recabar experiencia, aunque ahora estoy pasando un tiempo en Rusia para distraerme un poco tras una ruptura amorosa; Yuri Plisetsky es mi mejor amigo y me está ayudando en eso._

 _También intenta quitarme mi comida, y Niko se ha unido a él en ello. Puede que sea un buen día, incluso divertido._

* * *

 _Los martes son un bonito día para actualizar...así que imaginemos que es martes._

 _Varne Anarion._


	7. Chapter 7

_Soy Yuri Plisetsky, antes era conocido como El Hada Rusa, ahora más gente me conoce como El Tigre de Hielo de Rusia. Me gusta ser conocido así, es más mi estilo actual, aunque he aprendido a usar todo a mi favor en el hielo, lo he aprendido gracias a Viktor y a Yuuri, aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta. También he sido influenciado por Otabek, a quien siempre he admirado y he encontrado cool._

 _Aunque no es nada cool que me haya dejado solo a la hora de llevar a Niko al baño._

Cuando almorzaron en el centro deportivo con el viejo y el katsudon relleno, fue el primero el que se ofreció a llevar a Niko al baño, más temprano en su departamento, dejaron que el niño fuera solo (ya que el mismo enano dijo que ya era grande para eso); pero ahora estaba fuera de discusión dejarlo ir solo, así que, tras un piedra, papel y tijeras, se decidió que "mamá" acompañara a Niko.

Ahora tampoco era cool el pantalón de peto que recién le habían comprado, y que por tener un oso bordado enfrente, Niko había insistido en vestir. El minirubio había estado tan contento al robar la comida del plato de Otabek al igual que él, que solo cuando fue una urgencia grito que quería "hacer pipí" al bajarse de la silla y dar graciosos brinquitos. Tras perder, apenas si pudo tomar la mano al niño quien lo jalaba con insistencia, sin dejarle mucho que pensar sobre el entrar al baño de damas y tratar de desabrochar los tirantes del infernal pantalón. Era bonito, pero también un gran estorbo.

Niko corrió a uno de los cubículos, azotando la puerta casi en la cara de Yuri; si no fuera un niño pequeño hubiera empezado a maldecir a toda su familia (aunque técnicamente él mismo era su familia), tampoco si no estuviera con algunas mujeres mirándolo. Hasta ese momento se lamentó el no tomar el cuidado necesario para entrar al baño de caballeros...ahora solo le restaba escuchar los gritos para correrlo de allí, incluso cerró los ojos a la espera. Puede que sea un chico atractivo, pero recordó muy bien la vez que por estar discutiendo con Mila terminó entrando al sanitario de mujeres, acarreando una cacofonía de alaridos y golpes. Pero nada. Solo el silencio siendo roto por la vocecilla de Niko cantando "Estrellita donde estas".

─Tu hijo es tan lindo─la voz femenina hizo que abriera los ojos, para encontrar a una mujer de mediana edad con su propia hija al lado.

─Yo... lo siento, es que...

─Tranquilo, a los niños pequeños no les gusta entrar al sanitario de caballeros─Después de todo, habían asistido a un restaurante familiar contra los de comida rápida a los que siempre iba con Otabek. Así que no imaginó que se vería envuelto en una charla motivacional de madres en el sanitario mientras Niko seguía cantando dentro del cubículo; al menos había escuchado buenos consejos y trucos para hacerlo comer vegetales...puede que también funcionen con Viktor. Esa era el tipo de plática que al Katsudon le hubiera agradado.

─Yura ¿estás bien?

─Creo que si...a la siguiente te toca a ti acompañarlo─ nunca imagino que obtendría más papeles con números telefónicos ahora que cuando pretendía ligar, ya sea de hombres o mujeres. Claro que la mayoría habían sido por si necesitaba consejos, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto los guiños de ojos y sonrisas que recibió─mejor yo lo llevaré de nuevo, es más seguro.

El regreso al departamento fue tranquilo, fue su turno de conducir el auto mientras Otabek sostenía a un durmiente Niko.

─Ya lo sé─Otabek interrumpió en cuanto vio que empezaba a reírse al verlos─tiene mi cara de idiota cuando duermo ¿no?

─La tiene, también tu nariz─guardaron silencio de nuevo cuando el niño se removió cuando los escuchó hablar.

─Solo me descuido un segundo y obtienes un montón de teléfonos, eres un peligro Plisetsky, hubiera sido igual en el sanitario de hombres.

─No me culpes solo a mí, tú estabas ligando con esa vendedora.

─Necesitaba ayuda con la ropa.

─Si, claro─le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para volver a tomar el volante─tu eres el peligro; y yo que pensaba que habías quedado traumado de esa bruja, tanto como para que te volvieras monje o algo así.

─Tienes demasiada imaginación, Yura─Otro silencio solo con los pequeños ronquidos de Niko.

─Bueno...en realidad la mayoría me dio sus números por si necesitaba algún consejo para criar a Niko, y las madres dijeron que los niños pequeños entran por lo general al baño de damas.

─Esa vendedora dijo que Niko y tu eran lindos, y nos confundió con una pareja─en un alto se miraron en silencio, para estallar en carcajadas despertando al niño rubio.

─Shhh, tranquilo, puedes volver a dormir─Otabek intentó que el niño volviera a dormir, aunque ya estaban por llegar al departamento de Yuri.

─Lo que nosotros necesitamos es salir a un club, por los viejos tiempos.

─¿Con los viejos tiempos te refieres a la semana pasada?

─No seas aguafiestas, Otabek.

─No lo soy, solo que no sabemos hasta cuando Niko se quedará con nosotros─eso logró sacarles un gran suspiro a los dos adultos.

─¿Qué pasa si no encontramos a su verdadera familia? ¿si en verdad somos nosotros los únicos que tiene? soy muy joven para esto...

─Hey, yo también soy muy joven, pero supongo que encontraremos una solución, no podemos hacernos cargo a tiempo completo...cuando salgan las asignaciones será más difícil.

─Si...─Yuri no iba a decir que, pese a las pocas horas con el niño, se estaba encariñado con él. Era difícil y le exasperaba que le dijera "mamá", pero también era divertido estar con él y cuidarlo, había despertado un cariño que pensaba que únicamente podría ser con su abuelo. Pero no podía obligar a Otabek a que se quedara de forma permanente, ya que ni él mismo sabía cómo cuidar un niño pequeño...muchas veces incluso dependía de Viktor y del Katsudon, como la vez que les llamó porque estaba en la estación de policía por un pequeño incidente en un club, claro que no fue su culpa, pero se vio arrastrado a ese lugar y quería evitar titulares como "estrella de patinaje condenado a cadena perpetua o a la silla eléctrica". Mientras Katsuki trataba de convencerlo que solo había sido una redada rutinaria y que lamentablemente le tocó perder, Viktor logró sacarlo de allí...a veces le daba miedo ese calvo, sus contactos y modos de actuar─Oh, ya llegamos...

─¿Ese no es el auto de tu abuelo?

Yuri se detuvo detrás del pequeño auto que tanto conocía, y que estaba mal estacionado, con su abuelo tratando de ver que estaba mal. Una vez que sus ingresos fueron mayores, trató de regalarle un auto nuevo, pero a la sola mención su abuelo declino la idea con una pequeña sonrisa peinando sus cabellos como cuando era pequeño. Ese auto le había dado tantas alegrías a Nikolai Plisetsky, y también había acompañado a Yuri en las alegrías propias, todas en donde participaba su abuelo, desde resguardarlo de las tormentas de nieve, llevarlo a sus primeras clases de patinaje y llevarlo a las competencias en donde ganaría. También le tenía cariño a ese auto, aunque imaginaba que el cariño de su abuelo era mayor, un gran cofre de recuerdos en forma de un auto pequeño cuya radio no tenía entrada USB, pero que aun así dejaba salir la música perfecta para pasear y mantener una atmósfera tranquila.

─¡Abuelo!─apenas se estacionó, Yuri salió del propio auto para correr a abrazar a Nikolai; cada abrazo era diferente, y desde hace un tiempo que él era el que acunaba el cuerpo de su abuelo en brazos, aunque aun era firme como un roble, pero tenía la misma sensación de calidez y amor que le hacía sentirse tan pequeño, seguro y feliz.

─Yurochka...

─¡Abuelo!─una vocecilla.

─¡Niko! espera─se escuchó a Otabek decir, pero Yuri sintió los pequeños brazos de Niko abrazarse a su pierna, y al bajar la mirada encontró que también abrazaba una pierna de su abuelo.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí?— Nikolai pronto puso toda su atención al pequeño rubio que le sonreía y no pudo evitar peinar sus cabellos con cariño mientras Otabek y Yuri trataban de encontrar su voz. Habían sido demasiado fácil engañar a Yakov, pero pese a que algunas veces Yuri le ocultaba algunas cosas a su abuelo en beneficio de su salud, ahora no tenía una excusa guardada bajo la manga —¿Como te llamas?

─Nikolai Yuryevich Altin— ¿Por que demonios ahora a Niko se le ocurría presentarse con su nombre completo? Kazajo y ruso querían golpearse la cabeza contra el pequeño auto verde, los clásicos eran resistentes; el abuelo estaba maravillado con la seguridad y orgullo con la que Niko se presentó.

—Y yo soy Nikolai Plisetsky, es un gusto.

—Abuelo, yo...

─¡Mami! también se llama Nikolai

─Señor Plisetsky, nosotros podemos explicar...

─¿Podemos?─Yuri le preguntó a Otabek, porque en primera, aún era un misterio que hacía Niko allí. Si Otabek lograba aclarar las cosas le debía...cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro de lo legal, no como la vez que el kazajo tenía que pagarle con un tigre.

─No es necesario, este viejo lo entiende bien…¿quieres probar los pirozhkis del abuelo? ─Niko asintió gustoso al momento que tomaba la mano de Nikolai.

En cuanto subieron al departamento con todas las cosas que habían comprado para Niko, éste no dudo en mostrarle al abuelo sus nuevos juguetes y la ropa que más le había gustado, mientras Yuri permanecía en silencio observando a su abuelo…ese enano no solo le quitaba a Potya y la atención de Otabek, si no que ahora estaba acaparando a su abuelo.

─Él se ve bastante feliz.

─Le dio mis pirozhkis.

─Yura…

─No quiero que se haga ideas extrañas, aun no sé que está pensando de todo esto.

─No ha gritado, tampoco me ha golpeado como Viktor intentó, ¿recuerdas?

─Yurochka, ven acá─Nikolai ya se había sentado en el sofá, mientras frente a él Niko se sentó poniendo algunos peluches en la mesita central─ tu también muchacho.

─¿Abuelo?

─Ya les dije que lo entiendo...de hecho ya se habían tardado; yo siempre pensé que terminarían juntos, aunque no me esperaba que estuvieran dando pasos tan grandes, pero Yuri siempre ha ido a lo grande─No, no, no, no. Esto no estaba bien, su abuelo se estaba haciendo ideas extrañas─sé que ya eres todo un adulto, Yuri, pero me tomó por sorpresa que decidieran adoptar un pequeño y ponerle mi nombre…incluso creo que se parece mucho a ti, pero seguro solo es la imaginación de este viejo.

─Señor Plisetsky, espere un momento…

─Dime Nikolai, ya somos familia, Otabek; solo te pido que cuides de mi nieto y de mi bisnieto…cuando Yurochka dijo que su amigo Nikiforov y Katsuki tendrían un hijo, con el carácter de mi nieto, pensé que nunca llegaría a ver a mis bisnietos.

─¡Abuelo! mi carácter no es tan malo…

─Ahora compruebo que no; me gustaría ayudarlos con el pequeño Nikolai, llevarlo a sus prácticas de patinaje, pero ya no puedo; pero sé que ustedes harán un buen trabajo…¿Lo recuerdas, Yuri? tu siempre eras el mejor y el que más se esforzaba en la pista de patinaje.

─Si abuelo, lo recuerdo bien─Yuri se sentó al lado de su abuelo, empezando a recordar viejos tiempos, con Otabek escuchando atentamente y Niko jugando frente a ellos.

Yuri insistió desde el primer momento que Otabek tenía que conocer a su abuelo y probar sus pirozhkis, y aunque al principio se avergonzó un poco que escuchara las anécdotas de su niñez, ahora era algo tan natural.

Después de una pequeña comida a base de pirozhkis, Otabek se ofreció a revisar el auto de Nikolai, mientras este se había ofrecido a seguir cuidando de Niko.

─¿No crees que es mejor aclarar las cosas con tu abuelo?

─Tal vez, ¿Qué tal si tú se lo dices?

─Es tu abuelo

─Tienes que cuidar de mi ¿o no? se un hombre responsable, Beka.

─¿Ahora tengo que llamarte "cariño"?

─Te patearé si lo haces, idiota.

─¡Idiota!

─Yurochka, no le enseñes esas palabras a mi bisnieto.

 _Soy Yuri Plisetsky, antes era conocido como El Hada Rusa, ahora más gente me conoce como El Tigre de Hielo de Rusia. Me gusta ser conocido así, es más mi estilo actual, aunque he aprendido a usar todo a mi favor en el hielo, lo he aprendido gracias a Viktor y a Yuuri, aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta. También he sido influenciado por Otabek, a quien siempre he admirado y he encontrado cool._

 _Pero a la persona a la que más admiro y quiero es a mi abuelo. Puede que también a Otabek, y ahora a Niko._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Muchas veces nos excusamos tras la libertad de expresión para emitir nuestra crítica, sin importarnos si esta lastima a alguien mas. No valoramos lo maravilloso que es que podamos expresar lo que sentimos, pero si exigimos nuestros derechos, olvidando nuestras obligaciones._

 _Mi derecho llega hasta donde el de otra persona inicia._

 _Obviamente no todos pensamos igual, y eso es maravilloso, sobre todo que podamos gracias a las redes sociales intercambiar ideas._

 _Pero algunas veces no todo es para bien, ya que las mismas redes sociales han dado un poder ilimitado al usuario, hablando de todo tipo de temas sin censura. En esencia eso es bueno, pero como ya mencioné, no hay filtros; la situación que hay en el fandom de YOI, en particular con los escritores de fanfics no es una novedad, tampoco es exclusiva de éste; pero esto es la gota que derramó el vaso._

 _En principio se escribe un fanfic por placer, por que una parte de nosotros quiere darle un giro a la historia de un libro, anime, serie, etc. Pero el ver que hay comentarios y votos en este hace que buenos sentimientos nazcan, desde los que dejan una biblia hasta los que con un pequeño "sigue por favor" dando a notar que les gusto la historia, lo que hace que se esfuercen por seguir y actualizar pronto (algunos, otros como yo nos gana la flojera y distractores). Pero esos comentarios llegan y tienen un impacto importante; esto se extiende también a los que administran páginas y hacen fanarts._

 _Como lectores, seguidores, etc. somos muy duros, a veces nos olvidamos de que la persona que escribió el fic, dibujo o creó contenido hace un esfuerzo extra, que tiene una vida aparte, y que no hay remuneración económica. Tal vez la única es el apoyo que se le muestra con un voto o un comentario. Pero lo mas importante es que todos somos seres humanos que vamos a reaccionar de distinta manera._

 _Todos los fandoms tienen arena en mayor o menor medida, incluso sin importar la edad predominante de los fans. Ya tenemos el ejemplo del fandom latino de DBS que por el opening hicieron que el cantante cerrara sus redes sociales._

 _El punto alarmante aquí es que se metieran directamente con la autora por un descontento con el fic, exponiendo su vida privada; pero lo que también considero malo fueron los pequeños comentarios de descontento con dicho final de fic._

 _Queremos hacernos notar en todo, y es bueno o malo según la perspectiva y circunstancia. Hay cosas en las que claramente debemos hacer notar nuestro descontento, en otras no es requerido, pero como "tengo derecho a expresarme" igual se hace, olvidando o no pensando en un principio el impacto que va a tener. Y eso que es tan fácil la opción de no votar o no dejar review._

 _Los fics de Ziall son geniales, y una pequeña muestra es el número de votos y seguidores, y me declaro su fan. Lo único que puedo decir de ella es que recomiendo totalmente sus fics, también que he visto los dibujos que hace de estos y de otros fics. (Wattpad) y que son preciosos._

 _Cada escritor pone un pedacito de si mismo en sus historias, y hay algunos que incluso llegan a tal confianza con sus lectores por el cariño que estos demuestran, que exponen un poco de sus vidas detrás de las pantallas. Al conocerlos hay cosas o actitudes que no nos parecen, allí el que todos domos diferentes. Y aun así en principio debemos de respetar y aceptar, cuando hay la confianza decirlo o callarlo._

 _Yo personalmente, por mucho que me guste el fic, me mantengo al margen de la vida privada de los autores, siento que les debo ese respeto, como a cualquier otra persona._

 _Es la primera vez que estoy en un fandom de anime, y no diré que es malo. Si, hay cosas que son malas dentro de este, algunas que se pueden ignorar, y otras de las que hay que tomar cartas en el asunto, y cada quien puede hacerlo de distinta forma. Prefiero quedarme con las cosas buenas._

 _También espero que este tipo de situaciones no vuelvan a repetirse, ni en este, ni en otros fandoms._

 _Unos dirán, "¿entonces ya no puedo decir lo que quiera por culpa de gente sensible?" (vi comentarios así en algunas páginas de FB donde se expuso el problema) y yo pienso "tampoco te pases de verga con tus comentarios que muchas veces no son necesarios"._

 _Varne Anarion._

 _PD. Por fin el capítulo es un poquito mas largo sin contar mi biblia de opinión :D que igual es muy largo y es probable que te diera flojera leerlo de principio a fin XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Soy Yuri Plisetsky, ganador 3 veces consecutivas de la medalla de oro en las nacionales rusas. Logré sobreponerme a los cambios de mi cuerpo al crecer, aunque me costó dolor y lágrimas; aún sigo trabajando mucho, la competencia nunca deja de ser peligrosa, incluso con la sección femenil hay una sana competencia en el equipo ruso por sobresalir y llevar el nombre de nuestro país lejos._

 _Mila Babicheva es el principal dolor en el trasero. Aunque siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y yo a ella._

Es tan tierno─ Mila no dejaba de abrazar y besar las mejillas de Niko, quien se dejaba entre risas, lo que sorprendió a todos, ya que pensaron que el niño tomaría la actitud de Yuri cuando estaba cerca de la pelirroja. Desde que empezaron a entrenar juntos había pequeñas disputas entre los dos patinadores, pero estaba de más aclarar la situación de estos, pues eran disputas que fácilmente se podría ver en una familia. Un par de hermanos. Yuri ya no se quejaba de la efusividad de Mila y su empeño por hacerlo enojar, pues era algo tan natural, así como las quejas que siempre emitía sobre ella─es tan tierno como cuando Yuri llegó de Moscú─

La aparición de Niko en sus vidas les había hecho olvidar el gran evento, la boda de Mila.

Había sido testigo de todo el drama de primera mano: fue en la Copa de China de hace dos años cuando un pequeño descuido en el programa libre le costó a Mila cerrar con broche de oro su presentación, cayendo al hielo y haciendo que apenas si lograra alcanzar el bronce. Yuri estuvo a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso antes que la unidad médica, y no se separó de ella hasta que le aseguraron que no había nada grave. Tampoco se separó de ella ese médico francés.

Por lo general era Mila la que coqueteaba, la que daba miradas y sonrisas invitando a que le hablaran, pero en ese entonces la rusa estaba más preocupada por la tabla de posiciones que por el atractivo médico; hasta ella tenía prioridades.

El katsudon le había contado una vez la historia del primer programa que Viktor le coreografió, Eros: un galán que llegaba a un pueblo y se interesaba en la damisela que pasaba por completo de él. Al final ella caía en los brazos del galán que, una vez logrado su objetivo, la abandona.

Mila había sido el galán que perseguía, el que enamoraba con su candidez y al que a veces dejaban (si, a veces ocurría al revés de la historia), pero esta vez no se veía muy interesada; aun estaba fresca su reciente ruptura, y al parecer estaba siguiendo el consejo de Plisetsky de ser monja, al menos por un tiempo. Así que fue algo curioso de ver, una pelirroja haciéndose del rogar para salir con el francés; pero Clément no se dio por vencido. Poco a poco se hizo de un lugar en la vida y en el corazón de Mila, incluso cuando Yuri (muy a su pesar) se hizo pasar por novio de la rusa, el médico solo dijo que se conformaría con estar a su lado aun cuando solo pudiera tener su amistad. Para Yuri eso no tenía nada de romántico, pero así lo describió Mila cuando le contó que le daría una oportunidad al francés.

Su apuesta había sido que no durarían ni dos meses, cosa que nadie aceptó. Después de dos años agradecía que no hubieran tomado la apuesta o hubiera terminado haciendo algo ridículo como castigo.

─No puedo creer que me descuide un poco y tengas un hijo con Otabek─

─¡Callate, bruja! él no es...

─¡Mamá! ─Niko dejó a Mila para refugiarse en los brazos de Yuri y recuperarse del ataque de cosquillas de la rusa.

─No tienes que mentir ni dar explicaciones, tu tampoco Otabek─ ¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por encontrar a la verdadera familia de Niko? Solo Otabek, Viktor y él habían estado al pendiente sobre si habían reportes sobre ello, aunque Viktor solo para no ser pateado por Yuri; incluso Yakov parecía conforme.

─Esta bien...entonces, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?─Otabek siempre tan diplomático, lo cual solo sirvió para desatar a la bestia; Mila empezó a contar los detalles de los preparativos de su boda, desde las invitaciones hasta donde sería la recepción, todo con un entusiasmo que superaba al de Viktor...bueno, puede que fuera del mismo nivel.

─¿Por qué no eliges a Niko como niño de las flores? ─hablando del rey de los idiotas, Viktor siempre aparecía en el momento exacto─Habíamos dicho que sería Yuri, pero creo que su grado de adorabilidad ha disminuido, ya se ve viejo.

─ ¡Tú eres el único viejo y calvo aquí, Viktor!

─Pero tiene razón... ¿dejarían que Niko fuera el niño de las flores de mi boda? ─estúpida bruja. Yuri podía negarse a muchas cosas, pero de alguna forma siempre terminaba cediendo a los deseos de la rusa, más cuando ella lo pedía con esa cara.

─¡Has lo que quieras, bruja!

─Lo que Yura quiere decir es que sería un placer, además, a Niko le agradas, igual que a Yura.

─Eso no es cierto

─Mila es bonita─ dijo Niko desde los brazos de Yuri, con una mirada tan inocente que no le importó la mirada de los adultos.

─Eres todo un caballerito─Mila abrió los brazos a donde Niko corrió entre risas─¿Por qué tú no eres así, Yuri? ─a lo que Yuri solo chasqueo la lengua.

─Lo soy, pero no contigo.

─ ¡Mila se va a casar conmigo cuando sea grande!

─¡De ninguna manera!─Otabek y Yuri dijeron al unisono.

* * *

─Deja ese moño, enano─ Yuri reprendió a Niko quien no dejaba de jalar el moño de animal print que el ruso había comprado especialmente para el niño. A sus ojos todo pasaba tan rápido, y con la misma velocidad se acostumbraba a cuidar al pequeño, y parecía que Otabek también. Era muy gracioso ver como Niko seguía a Otabek a todas partes y trataba de pasarle las herramientas que necesitaba para darle mantenimiento a su moto, aunque dudaba que fueran las correctas que requería el kazajo. Puede que físicamente se pareciera mas a él, pero la concentración y mirada de dedicación que ponía ante las cosas difíciles eran las mismas que Otabek ponía, pero había una mirada mas.

Esa mañana antes de ir a prepararse para la boda de Mila, habían hecho una pequeña parada en la pista de hielo. No podían evitarlo, ya era parte de su vida, una donde no podían pensar en estar mucho tiempo sin ella, además, quería ver esa chispa en los ojos de Niko al verlos deslizarse en el hielo; se sentía orgulloso cuando los niños lo admiraban, cuando se ponían como meta ser como el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia, pero con Niko era algo diferente, mas cálido y que le hacía imposible no sonreír, igual que cuando estaba con Otabek. En esos días habían logrado una extraña rutina donde la mayoría de las cosas giraban alrededor de Niko, y pese a ello, estaban mas unidos que nunca. Estaba conociendo costumbres y acciones que nunca espero conocer del kazajo, y estaba seguro que puede que lo mismo sucediera con él, aun cuando en ningún sueño o pesadilla se imagino con un bebé, mucho menos con un niño pequeño a su cuidado.

Si bien ya no estaba tan aterrado como en un principio (lo que ocultaba con un mal humor, como siempre ocurría cuando algo se salía de sus manos), pues Otabek le contagiaba la calma y optimismo, justo como en otros tantos problemas en los que se habían metido antes y de los que habían salido.

" _Encontraremos una solución, pero por ahora es mejor cuidarlo_ "

¿Hasta cuando sería mejor cuidarlo? Yuri estaba consciente de que el tiempo de Otabek en Rusia estaba terminando, tendría que regresar a su pista en Almatý, pues solo había sigo un tiempo corto lo acordado con Yakov. Tenían que enfocarse en la nueva temporada, y tal y como él lo hacía, Otabek se estaba esforzando tanto para alcanzar las medallas. Tenían una misma meta, pero el camino para llegar a ella era distinto; Otabek estaba marcando su propio camino, su propio método para salir adelante en el patinaje, y eso le estaba demostrando al mundo, quienes estaban cayendo a sus pies ante sus precisos movimientos e ímpetu de sus rutinas.

Él podría solo. Cuidaría a Niko tal y como su abuelo lo había cuidado a él...por eso había buscado el momento adecuado para exponerle al kazajo la solución, y eso fue en la pista antes de la boda de Mila.

 _Oye Beka, he estado pensando en algo─le dijo Yuri a Otabek mientras buscaba una botella de agua en su mochila; Niko seguía deslizándose en el hielo, bajo la atenta mirada de Otabek─ terminemos con esto..._

* * *

 _Han pasado 84 años..._

 _Hola, Sunflowers :D_

 _Después de inundaciones y temblores aquí está por fin un capítulo más._

 _Había entrado en una crisis de inspiración por que había llegado justo a una escena que tenía en mente y en borrador desde un principio, así que pensé mucho en esa...luego llegaron los temblores de la CDMx y valió cheto todo XD afortunadamente y gracias a todos los dioses de todas las religiones, no pasó a mayores para mi familia y para mi, pero aun estaba esa histeria de que en cualquier momento volvería a temblar, además del impacto de ver las afectaciones..._

 _Espero que tú que te tomas la molestia en leer este fic raro estés bien, que te sirva de distracción y tal vez para sacarte una sonrisa. Gracias por leer._

 _Iba a ser un capítulo mas largo, pero ¬u¬ lo mio son los capítulos cortos , así que lo dividí en dos...no prometo sobre la fecha de publicación del siguiente e.e_

 _Saludos :D_

 _PD. Les invito a leer mis otros fics, los cuales puedes encontrar en mi perfil._

 _PD. Les invito a leer mis otros fics, los cuales puedes encontrar en mi perfil (Varne Anarion en Fanfiction y VarneAnarion13 en wattpad)._

 _*You left me in the dark (Solangelo): "_ Han pasado tantas cosas, y aun así Will no comprende que los llevo a esa situación, en donde solo esta en su pequeño apartamento con su gato".

* _I Belong to you (Solangelo)_ : Se supone que eran drabbles, pero se convirtió en historia xD -en lo que busca una nueva sinopsis-.

 _*Flor de Jacinto (Yuri on Ice): "_ ¿Había cambiado algo con el pasar del tiempo? Tal vez. Tal vez no. Aún seguía adorando escuchar a los mortales hacer música, aún se deleitaba con las muestras de arte que podrían producir, aún se sentía revitalizado al salir el sol. Aún quería alcanzar a ese joven que le brindaba una sonrisa con una corona de laurel y una medalla dorada". Empezó con un one shot Viktuuri versión mitología griega, pero sigo escribiendo sobre ello, por el momento están los capítulos Viktuuri y Otayurio.

* _I might be crazy (Otayurio):_ "El que no arriesga, no gana. Otabek tendrá que decidirse, pero puede que un par de ojos verdes lo ayuden a dar el paso".

* _Di Angelo's (Solangelo)_ : "Podría decirse que Nico estaba acostumbrado a ver a Solace, el rubio amigo de Hazel, rondar por la casa, hasta que descubre que éste podría tener algún interés romántico en su hermana".

*Y otros fics más...


	9. Chapter 9

_"─Acabemos con esto"_

¿De donde demonios había sacado eso? ah si, Katsudon le había mencionado que algo así le había dicho a Viktor en en GPF de Barcelona. Así que podría decirse que fue de forma inconsciente.

 _"Acabemos con esto tras la final"_

El silencio de Otabek puso nervioso a Yuri, tomando un profundo respiro para darle a conocer sus planes. La búsqueda de la "familia" de Niko no había dado frutos, y Yuri no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su clon desamparado, así que aprovechando el gran parecido que había entre ellos, se haría cargo del niño como un familiar; su situación financiera era la adecuada, y Niko no comía demasiado, bastaba encontrar algo con que entretenerlo para cuando entrenara, incluso tenía al viejo y a Katsudon cerca como apoyo. Su abuelo lo había criado prácticamente solo, así que si Nikolai pudo, él también podría. Ya tenía todo planeado. O eso creía. Por que seguía teniendo miedo, pero de eso nadie se tenía que enterar.

 _─Así que no tienes por que preocuparte, ya tengo todo arreglado. Pero claro que puedes ayudar con los regalos de navidad, "tío" Beka─Incluso había tratado de evitar mirar a Otabek, su mirada siempre había sido muy potente para él, estaba seguro que si se descuidaba encontraría que estaba tan aterrado como decidido─será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde...hey enano, ven aquí._

Desde ese momento no había hablado con Otabek. A Yuri le había parecido muy buena idea el liberarlo de hacerse cargo de Niko, pero al ver la cara que puso el kazajo (lo cual era muy curioso considerando su inexpresividad habitual) tal vez a éste no le parecía así.

Era algo normal no estar de acuerdo en todas las cosas, era parte de la convivencia, sobre todo en ellos como amigos de años, donde Otabek había visto los momentos mas difíciles del Tigre de hielo, y donde el diagnostico habitual de Viktor sobre su mal humor era "pubertad". Cada uno tenía su carácter y preferencias, así que las negociaciones eran también habituales; los dos habían madurado, se conocían bien, pero nada se acercaba a la situación en la que estaban. Pero sobre todo, lo hacía por el bien de todos.

─Ya esta listo, así que ve a decirle a Otabek que ya es hora de irnos─Yuri envió a Niko, quien se fue corriendo llamando "papá". Se estaba acostumbrando a los dos en poco tiempo, pero aun era muy pequeño, así que sería menos doloroso cuando Otabek tuviera que regresar a su país. Además estaban las vídeollamadas...aunque para él mismo aun le era difícil estar lejos de su mejor amigo.

OoO

─No sé como es que el Katsudon puede seguir caminando con esa barriga─Yuri se susurró a Otabek cuando el kazajo levantó su mano para que Nikiforov y Katsuki se les unieran en los lugares que habían tomado para la ceremonia.

─Lamentamos llegar tarde, ¿pero donde está el gatito? ─Viktor se aseguro que Yuuri estuviera cómodo.

─Silencio, ya esta por iniciar la ceremonia─Yuri calló a Viktor, cuando la marcha nupcial llenó el lugar. Por supuesto que no quería perderse detalle, y no solo él, ya que todos los asistentes giraron la cabeza para poder mirar la entrada de la novia, pero el primero en hacer su aparición fue el pequeño rubio que no dejaba de sonreír, saludar a todos y lanzar los pétalos blancos por donde pasaría Mila.

Yuri no podía evitar estar orgulloso del gatito. Era la cosita mas tierna y elegante que había visto, además de la mirada decidida de Niko, consciente de la responsabilidad que se le había otorgado, mas parecida a la que Otabek exhibía cuando se preparaba para iniciar su trabajo en el hielo; debía aceptar que era la perfecta combinación de los dos, y por suerte no tenía su mal humor, aunque aun era muy temprano para decirlo. Tal vez debía preguntarle a su abuelo como había sido de pequeño, sin censura de sus momentos vergonzosos que siempre trataba de omitir. Ahora sería él que atesoraría los momentos tiernos y vergonzosos de Niko, por que había decidido que lo tomaría como su hijo. Era su pequeño gatito.

Aun era joven para ello, 21 años y un futuro prometedor en el patinaje, aun tenía muchas metas y medallas, récords que romper, pero lo haría junto con Niko.

El pequeño seguía caminando, hasta que al querer saludar a Yakov se tropezó, provocando los murmullos de todos los presentes.

─¿Que no tienen otra cosa que ver, estúpidos? ─Yuri había salido al rescate, no quería que se burlaran de Niko y que este se pusiera a llorar a medio pasillo.

OoO

─La ceremonia fue preciosa, ¿no crees?─Sara lo había sacado a bailar, así que tenía la mirada de Michelle encima, a pesar de que la italiana hacía un par de años que se había casado con Emil, quien tenía su turno de bailar con la mamá de la novia.

─Fue lo mas cursi que he visto...espera la tuya también fue cursi─ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, recordando dicho evento─están empatadas.

─¿Que hay de la boda de Viktor y Yuuri? o la boda de Georgi, espera, también esta la de Pichit y Seung.

─Todos son tan cursis, al menos la fiesta y comida siempre son buenas.

─¿Y que hay de ti? espero que mi invitación llegue pronto, me han dicho que ese muñequito rubio es tu hijo─la italiana giró aun bailando con Yuri para poder ver mejor a Niko, que bailaba muy sonriente con la esposa de Georgi─¿o a caso tu y Otabek se casaron en secreto?

─¿Que te hace pensar que me casaré con Otabek? es solo mi amigo.

─Solo tu amigo ¿eh? bueno, Emil era mi amigo. Es la persona a la que mejor conozco y en la que mas confío, siempre estuvo a mi lado...Mila igual, pero es él el que hace latir mi corazón deprisa.

─Otabek siempre ha estado a mi lado, pero no hace mi corazón latir.

─Es una lastima, se ven bien juntos. En otro tiempo hubiera ido tras él─guiñó un ojo con coquetería─aunque puede que alguien mas aproveche el momento, ¿has visto como lo miran chicas y chicos?

─Si y seguro que tu y la bruja de Mila se la pasan hablando de nosotros en secreto.

─Y no tan en secreto, aun recordamos cuando lo estabas buscando en los clubs en Barcelona...

─¡Cambio de parejas! ─Mila gritó, lo que provocó que terminara bailando con Otabek, mientras la rusa y la italiana bailaban juntas en medio de un abrazo.

─Esas malditas brujas─Yuri habló entredientes, aunque apoyó las manos en los hombros de Otabek.

─¿Quieres ir por algo de beber?─Yuri iba a aceptar hasta que vio a un par de chicas acercándose a donde se encontraban, seguro pensando en que ya tenían parejas de baile seguras. Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera aceptado, como las veces en que ya pudo ir de forma legal a algún club con Otabek, en donde cada uno resultaba con conquistas. Las palabras de Sara seguían en su mente. Su amigo apenas había salido de una ruptura, le había costado mucho trabajo el que se relajara como para que llegara otra chica o chico a romperle el corazón de nuevo.

─Nnnnno, mejor sigamos bailando un rato...esta canción es genial, ¿no crees?

─No sabía que te gustara Ed Sheeran─Yuri sabía que ese no era el tipo de música de Otabek, quien se encogió de hombros.

─No mucho, pero tenemos algo en común.

─¿El color de ojos?

─¡No! bueno, si, pero aparte, nos gustan los gatos─Otabek no pudo ocultar su risa mientras Yuri hablaba de los gatos que el cantante presumía en sus redes sociales. Si Yuri no tuviera que viajar tanto por las competencias, tendría su departamento lleno de mininos, y Otabek lo sabía─Y a Niko le gustan ¿no es genial?

─Si, lo es...─Ambos quedaron en silencio, con las sonrisas en los labios y la música aún de fondo, balseando a su compás; la tensión de su platica matutina se había disipado, hasta que Niko corrió para que lo alzaran en brazos por que quería bailar con ellos.

 _Soy Yuri Plisetsky, ganador 3 veces consecutivas de la medalla de oro en las nacionales rusas. Logré sobreponerme a los cambios de mi cuerpo al crecer, aunque me costó dolor y lágrimas; aún sigo trabajando mucho, la competencia nunca deja de ser peligrosa, incluso con la sección femenil hay una sana competencia en el equipo ruso por sobresalir y llevar el nombre de nuestro país lejos._

 _Mila Babicheva es el principal dolor en el trasero. Aunque siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y yo a ella. Y su boda ha sido genial. Por suerte no hubo el habitual espectáculo de borrachos de Viktor y el cerdo relleno, precisamente por su estado._

* * *

 _Hola sunflowers._

 _Un milagro trajo el nuevo capítulo._

 _ _Varne Anarion.  
_ PD. La canción que bailan Otabek y Yuri es Perfect Symphony de Ed con Andrea Bocelli. Me gusta esta versión, aunque hace mucho que no me gusta por completo Ed Sheeran, pero reconozco que la canción es maravillosa. _


End file.
